Another Chance At Life
by Shikamayuki
Summary: When I was about to be killed by Byakuran, I decided to use a special bullet to take me to the past. I hoped it would take me 2 year back but instead it took me back 19 years. How Will I cope with being 5 again? What will I do to change the future?


**Y Halo Thar! It's Shikmayuki-sama here to bring you a fantastic idea fresh from the cluches of hell! (lol not! it's from my mind of doom... KUFUFUFU!) Lol Right now i'm hyper on sugar... I might edit this when I get off the LOL! ASDF RUSHH! MUAHAHA! ... I'm and idiot.. LOL! I KNOW!... lol just answers him or her self...sticks a cardboard flame on head I SHALL RIGHT WITH MY DYING WILL TO THE EXTREME! (lol I seiously have it on my head... I made it because I got board...) **

**Edit:**

**Wow... now that I re-read this I feel like an idiot.. so i'll let ya still read iit and yeah... and way the main pairing will be either 1827 or 8027. Don't worry about Life Of A Tuna fish! I havent abandoned it! it's just I'll be updating this one more! Tsuna was age 24 when he died right?**

**Chapter I**

"danm..." I looked up into violet eyes that gave a muderious but a some what look of joy. _"I'll have to use this..." _I thought as I took out a gun. I looked up, My orange eys glittering in the dark night. "So you want me dead? Or do you just want the ring?" His eyes gave way of interest when I mentioned the ring, I loaded my gun with a white bullet that gave off a aura of purity. "So you want my ring..." I put the gun to my head. _"This was never tested out... But it should take me to the future or the past... hopefully it'll take me 2 years backwards so I can prepare for this..."_ I gave Byakuran a glare, I turned my frown into a smile. "Sorry but you won't find the rings anytime soon or ever! Ja ne!" I said with a smile as I shot my self, he had a look of disbelif on his face. _"I'm relying on this bullet for everything... It has no choice to take my soul to the past because my body in this time will most likely die... Just please take me a year or two back... please..." _I felt my conscious start to slip away, everthing going dark...

"Tsu..kun...wa...up..." I heard a faint voice.

"Tsu-kun...!" It was becoming louder, I reconised the voice to be my mothers. I gave a small whimper as my blanket was pulled off me. I really didn't want to get up, I was surprised."Tsu-kun! wake up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" I opened my eyes getting up instantly "IT WORKED!" I yelled, realising that my mother gave me a look of confusement. "Uh...um..." I mumbled. "Tsu-kun just come and eat breatfast..." My mom grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen.

After ate I walked down the hall and into the wash room, I closed the door. I hastedly ran to the sink, noticing that I had to stand on a stool to see my self in the mirror. "Wow... So it did work..." I observed my face, seeing a small chibi me with chubyness. I grabbed a tooth brush and started to brush my teeth.

In the future I let my hair grow out long, going down to my waste. Because of my flame made my body shapen for being fast and agile it gave me a femine figure. It also seemed that my flame found having body hair in certain area's slowed down my movement speed so it stopped the body hair from growing there, making me even more femine. Where as now my body was just uncurved and chubby with baby fat.

I sighed as I spat out the tooth paste and then proceeded to wash my mouth out with water. after this I walked into my room changing into my school clothing. "I wonder what year and day it is..." I looked to my left to see my question answered. I walked to the calander._ "So it's monday, september 1st. Mom did say it was my first day of school... Wow... I have been brought back 19 years..." _I snapped out of my thought as my mom entered my room. "Tsu-kun we gotta hurry or you will be late!" As soon as that was said I found myself out the door and on my way to school.

When we got to got to my old, or shall I say new, school my mother stopped at the gate and bent down to be eye level with me "Now Tsu-kun don't go making enemies, you should be making friends. okay?" I gave her a nod. "Alright, I gotta be going now so please be good okay?" my mom said as she left. I turned around and obsereved the surroundings and people.

"S-stop it...!" I looked to the side to see some bullies crowding around. "Ahhh...stop!" a cry came. I sighed and walked over to them. "Hey!" I shouted to get there attention. "What do you want freak?" one of them sneered at me. I vaguely wondered if I could still light up my flame... "Quit picking on others weaker then you! Go find some one your size to pick on!" I yelled out childishly. My eyes opening up in realisation that I was seeming more childish then I should. "Take this!" The bully pulled a punch at me, I barely dodged. "_I should of dodged that no problem! Oh right... I'm in my younger body..."_ I was soon dodging the punches and kicks. "Ha you're so weak!" I then mustered all my strength and punched the bully in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "Ha how'd ja like that!" I gave a victory sign pose, the other bullies ran away scared that they might be next.

"Hey, are you alright?" I bent down and lent out my hand. The person I saved looked up at me. My eyes widened at resemblance. _"Hi-hibari Kyouya!?"_ A little bit of fear shot up in me. Even when I was boss of the family he still scared me to death. I snapped out of my thoughs when the chibi crying verson of Hibari hugged me. "T-t-thanks Oni-san..." all fear vanised when he said _Oni-san_. "Umm.. no problem...I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" I said energeticly. "S-sawa-dah T-t--u-na-ya-he?" Hibari cutely tried to my name but having difficulties doing so. "Uhh...You can just call me Tuna if you want..." He gave an affirmative 'Un!' and then hugged me again.

The ball rang. "Uhh..." I said wondering if I should say his name or not. "Hi-hibari...Kyouya..." I heard him mumble scilently. "Hibari... Uhh... what class are you in?" I said as I got up, Hibari still clinging to me. _"Wow... I never knew he was __EVER __shorter then me... I was always the shortest..."_ I snapped out of my thoughts when he looked up at me. "Room..." was all I herd him mumble. "Can you speak louder Hiba-" I was cut off.

"There he is Sensei!" The kid who I punched pointed at me. "Huh?" I said out loud. The Teacher walked over and grabbed my wrist. "Your coming to the office mister! and you should be meeting with the other 2nd graders!" She (aka the mean sensei) then tried to pull up apart. "H-hey wait a second!" I yelled. I looked at Hibari he was giving his signature death glare from the future. "I'll bite you to death..." He staretd giving out a muderious aura. _"So now I'm the one who caused him to evil?!"_

"Hey! I'm d-doing us a favor! You should be grateful!" The teacher decided to continue pulling us apart. Hibari just growled and bit her. "Ow!" She flinched and let us go, I took this as a chance to escape. "Hibari Let go!" I grabbed his hand pulling us away, escaping.

Somehow we ended up to my classroom. "Hey Hibari...uhh... This is my class so..." I truned to him, only to get glomped by a crying Hibari. "But Tuna-nii! I don't wanna leave you!" He looked up at me with a cute face. _"How can I say no to this..this...cute..."_ My thoughs were cut off by hearing my voice. "Sawada Tsunayoshi? ... Is Mr. Sawada here?" I looked back to Hibari and to the door.

I sighed, I picked up Hibari and held him close to me. I opened the door. "I'm here sensei!" I said aloud. "Mr.Sawada, late on your-" The teacher instantly shut up. I wondered why until I looked down into my arms and saw Hibari was glareing and giving muderious intent again. "Is he allowed to be here with me? He hates to be seperated from me..." I nerviously ask. The teacher nodded with a scared look. "P-please take a seat..." I took an empty spot by the window at the back.

"Just how am I going to deal with you..." I said to my self as I looked at Hibari. Hibari just tilted his head cutely and gave off a small 'Unnn..." I sighed and looked up.

After school, with Hibari still clinging to me. I started to walk out of the gate. "You know... You can't be with me 24-7 you know..." I said bending down to him. Suddenly a black shiny car pulled up suddenly. "Y-young master! Your mom... she..." An old man steped out of the car. "She... passed on..." When Hibari heard passed on he barried himself into my clothes, crying. "Young master... Comon we gotta get home..." He patted Hibari's head, Only to get a tearly-eyed death glare in return. "Um... He hates to get seperated from me... can he spend the night with me?" I said more muturely then intended to. "I never seen him so clingy to any one that he'd refuse to be seperated..." I heard the man mumbled. "Common... I'll give you a ride..." He opened the car door for us.

I hoped in, Hibari sat down on my lap. "So um... Mister whats your name? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." I say nerviously. "I'm Akira Tekki...Just Akira is fine to call me" He said taking up the wheel. "So where do you live?" I gave him my street and adress. "Okay we'll be there in a sec"

When we a got to my house I step out, still holding Hibari. "Thanks for the ride!" I yelled walking to my gate. "I'll bring Hibari's clothes later today." with that said Akira drove off. I sighed and closed the gate, walking to my door. "Ne Hibari... Just what are we going to do? I never told mom you were coming over..."he just un-ed and gave me a cute smile.

I opened the door. "I'm home-!" I was kinda cut off by a flying hug. "Tsu-kun! how was your first day? did you make any new friends-" she carried on with her babbling. "Moooom..." I groaned. "huh?" She then noticed Hibari in between us. "CUUUUTE!" She grabbed Hibari from my arms and hugged him. She suddenly stoped and looked towards me "Is this your friend?" I nodded. "Can he spend the night? He's very clingy to me..." I asked. "Is it alright with his mom?" at the word of mom Hibari started to sob. "huh?" she turned back to Hibari. "His mom died... He doesn't have any one other then his...caretaker..." I didn't know what to call Akira.

"And he thinks of me as an older brother... so I wondered if he could..." I even mroe nerviously say. "Oh my!" She hugged Hibari. "Of course you can stay!" She put him down. Hibari came back running to me. " You said he has no where right? If so he can come live with us!" My mind fell. _"I wonder how much did I cange the future!?"_ Was all the thought going through my head at the moment. I soon found myself on my way to my room. when I did reach my room I went strait to sleep, not changing or any thing.

**Nana's Point of view**

_"Poor kid...loosing his mother and father at this age..."_ I went to the kitchen to make supper for the two. "_What would they like to eat today?"_ I then decided to go and ask. I started to exit the kitchen and walk up stairs and into Tsu-kuns room. "Tsu-kun what would-" I instantly was scilenced by small snoring sounds. I smiled when I saw Tsuna curled up with Hibari in the middle.

I left the room with a smile on my face. "Ding dong!" The bel rang. I hurried down the stair and to the door. "Hello." I was greated by an older man. "There are clothes for Hibari." He handed me clothing. "Uhh would you like to stay for tea?" I asked him. "Sure." He relied.

I led him to the kitchen and proceeded to pour him a cup of tea. "I'm Sawada Nana, and you?" I handed him the tea. "Akira Tekki." He took the tea from me. "SO is... Ture that Hibari-kun is alone now?" I asked wondering if I should pry or not. "Yes... She died today in a car crash..." He replied sipping on the tea. "Umm... You know... He can come live with us if any thing should happen..." I Gave Akira a reasuring smile.

"Thats good know Ms.Sawada...Oh look at the time... I need to take care of some things." I escorted him to the door. "It was nice having you here Akira-san! PLease dro;p by any time!" I said as he walked out of the door. I wonder how the rest of the years will go...

**END**

**Here the pairings**

**1827 - 1 ( I can vote too can't I?!)**

**8027 - 0**

**Just comment for me to add more pairings to the list!**

**Adios peoples!**


End file.
